


Change

by Palastel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palastel/pseuds/Palastel
Summary: A small discussion between Raubahn and Pipin before the newly promoted marshal is to return to Ul'dah following his father’s dismissal.
Kudos: 9





	Change

“Have you truly made up your mind?”

High above, millions of stars scattered the clear night skies. A bright full moon illuminating in the darkness with nary a cloud to ruin her beauty. A calm, cool breeze drifting through the Ala Mhigan streets that had grown quiet the later into the night it became. All was at peace… a peace that had only graced these lands after being rightfully reclaimed.

And yet, one father and son remained awake within their personal quarters. A last chance meeting between the two before they would part once again… over drinks no less.

“Aye, that I have. This time I will stick true to my decision.”

There would be no doubt the general’s decision had been set in stone. For it was not long ago that the Sultana herself had personally approached him in the palace gardens. None had expected her sudden appearance—Raubahn least of all, as she had urged him with tears in her eyes that he need remain in his homeland. No longer held back on Ul’dahn leashes… he was to be free.

“When first you told me, I scarce believed it.” Pipin chuckled a response. “That Her Grace would come all this way… Since Ala Mhigo’s liberation, she must have worried to wits end about you.”

The young marshal thought back to when Raubahn revealed the news to him shortly after his meeting with the Sultana. The former general had worn a strange expression, as if in deep thought before announcing that he was to stay in Ala Mhigo. Pipin not being so surprised had asked what brought on the change in heart, soon learning about what had occurred.

“You had seemed so certain before that you would return to her side as you always have.” He continued on. “Had the Sultana herself not shown up, you would have walked away from your homeland and all that you strived to achieve.”

Raubahn had lowered his head in thoughtful reflection. “I won’t lie to you. Part of me still wishes to go with her. For so long I remained loyal at her side… when no one else would. So many a burden lie on her shoulders. I fear that with my absence, the Syndicate will take full advantage.”

“Father…”

He shook his head, a small smile forming. “But she is stronger now. She showed me that much when she met with me tonight. A new flame has ignited within her… and I feel she will be in safe hands, seeing as you will be taking my place.”

Pipin blinked surprised. The realization had not quite donned on him yet, though it made sense. Who next in line to become the new grand marshal, than the vice marshal himself?

His cheeks had turned an embarrassed red hue for not realizing sooner. Quick to hold his chin high in a proud flames salute. “It would be my greatest honor to take your place. You needn’t worry, for Ul’dah has never been in safer hands!”

Raubahn nodded in agreement, beaming down at the lad. There were none else that he would entrust his position so readily. “How much you have grown as well, lad! You’ve done well in making it this far and I have never been prouder. Success certainly awaits you in your future.”

The atmosphere had lifted into a cheery mood. One that called for drinks to be shared beneath the Ala Mhigan stars. What was now to be Raubahn’s home from here on out, as it should be.

“I remember when you were but a wee small thing… and still are.” The general teased. To which Pipin returned the favor with a cracked grin.

“And I remember when you were in need of assistance every time you needed to put on your armor.”

“You go too far!” Raubahn barked a short laugh before shaking his head with a grimace. “You would do well to mind your tongue.”

Pipin shrugged lightly, as if he were only barely listening to the warning.

“Tomorrow I will take my leave while you remain. Best I take full advantage of that time.” He took a sip of his drink. “Do know that I will visit as oft as I can. Supposing I’m not too busy cleaning up all the work you’ve entrusted me with.”

“Tis not much, if I remember correctly.” Raubahn grinned wickedly. “Do note we’ve _both_ been absent from Ul’dah since the beginning of this rebellion. That’s one thing I’ll be more than glad to leave behind.”

“Hmph.” Pipin had huffed, not looking forward to what might await him upon entering the Flames Hall.

…How much he missed these sorts of interactions with his father. They were one too few these days. He enjoyed being able to spend time with him when time allowed for it— as if they were the best of friends, as always has been. And mayhaps thanks to the campaign to liberate Ala Mhigo, he was able to spend a lot more of that time by his side than previously allowed.

Being able to fulfill his dream of reclaiming his homeland… Being able to return the favor for all that Raubahn’s done for him in his life… Things were looking up for the both of them.

If only he could remain by his side a little longer.

“Cheer up lad.” Raubahn had taken a swig of his drink too, clinking it against Pipin’s glass and drawing him out of his thoughts. “It may be a lot of responsibility now, but you will surely grow into the role.”

“Let us enjoy ourselves and remember this night as a means of celebration. For tomorrow, we shall both begin our new lives… back in our homelands.”

Father was right. He needn’t dwell so much on his feelings. There were more important things to worry about in the coming future, and he would push those emotions aside for another time.

With a just as cheerful smile, Pipin joined in on the merry attitude. Spending the night chatting away and bantering along with the general, until neither could hold their liquor and exchanged their farewells till next morn…


End file.
